


Not so alone

by slavcelt4304



Category: Firestarter - All Media Types, Firestarter - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavcelt4304/pseuds/slavcelt4304
Summary: You and your friend, Samantha, were injected with Lot Six at a young age, she developed mental domination, and you developed Pyrokinesis. John Rainbird was given the task to find you and he succeeded, but he can't resist his feelings.
Relationships: John Rainbird/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Not so alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in nearly three months, I just haven't had the time. But I finally got the idea for this today. I flipped the story of Firestarter a little bit so it's almost a different universe where everything is the same except you're the protagonist. Unsure if I'll add more parts. Also, this wasn't written specifically for the book version or the movie version of John Rainbird, kind of an amalgamation, you just decide which you'll imagine while reading this.

When you were just a little girl, you and your childhood friend, Samantha, were injected with Lot Six, like two little lab rats. You'd both grown up in an orphanage and you'd formed a great bond over the years. She had the ability to push others to get what she wanted, but it was always followed by a great big headache, it's pain factor always depended on how hard she'd pushed. But you were different, so different. Your power never really drained you in such a way. When you were in peril, or angry over something, you set off fires. The Shop kept an extra eye on you, they saw a certain potential in you they just didn't see in Samantha. Samantha had a little mental domination, but you, you could set fires, and possibly burn down entire houses, then cities. But when you set off fires, the other children in the orphanage were unsettled, and eventually so were the adults. The people in charge of the orphanage had no actual idea about The Shop, or that you and Samantha were injected with a drug as a toddler. So one night when you and Samantha were about fifteen, you both decided to run off. It felt better than staying in an orphanage and being bullied by the children and adults. The Shop wanted to find you fast, but you and Samantha were faster. You both managed to stay out of their grasp until the year you turned seventeen. John Rainbird, a veteran and somewhat of a loon, had been informed of your abilities. He accepted the job of finding you, shooting you and your friend with a tranquilizer, and bringing you back to The Shop where you'd be put in a nice room and be made to do tests. He had a plan if you didn't go along with the tests, and he was sure it would work.  
It had been five months since your seventeenth birthday, the day you'd been kidnapped and had waken up in a nice room, surrounded with unfamiliar people. You were separated from Samantha, the only person who'd kept you going. They assured you everything was going to be alright, but all you wanted to do was see your friend. You never caved in and did their tests. You didn't start a single fire unless they promised your freedom, which they of course did not.  
Every day, John the orderly had entered your room and cleaned. You weren't a very messy person, and you stated that. He told you that it was required. John was a tall and intimidating man, his face was scarred terribly and he wore an eye-patch. But he wasn't intimidating to you. He was kind and had a bright smile that lifted your spirits whenever he visited. At first John tried not to have any feelings for you, he just did what he planned, to get through to you so you would comply with their tests. But he soon began to feel something different for you. He silently scolded himself for feeling such a thing, he certainly couldn't be a fool and fall for a girl that he intended on deceiving, but he couldn't stop himself. He'd never felt much sympathy or empathy before, but his heart began to soften for you. You had also began to fall in love with this man, the tall, mysterious, half Cherokee, secretly loving, man. He successfully captured your heart one day. It was a day just like any other, you were in your room watching television, sitting on the couch and doing nothing. Outside, it was hot and humid, the sky was dark and bore heavy clouds that were bound to rain any moment. He'd came in with his cleaning supplies, a smirk on his face, and began vacuuming your room. It began to rain and thunder heavily outside. Within a few moments, a humongous clap of thunder roared and the lights in the room went out. He muttered a curse and then the lights flickered back on. He gave you a quick smirk and went back to vacuuming. Then came another loud thunderclap, once again turning out the power in the room. "Oh Christ." he muttered and put the vacuum aside. The room was pitch black, but you stayed on the couch. He walked in the dark, his hands barely in front of him so he could sense the space around him. He found the couch and sat down next to you. You were comforted when you were with him. You were also afraid of the dark, it seemed to way down on you and make you claustrophobic. You found John's hand in the dark, and held onto it. His large, callused hand held onto yours. You could feel his warmth beside you, calming you. Another loud thunderclap boomed outside, making you jolt. Your breathing became fast. He held onto your hand tighter assuring you he was here. "It's gonna be alright." he said. "I don't like the dark much either, reminds me of when I was in Vietnam." he began, he decided he was going to tell the truth, he'd thought of a lie, a lie that the Viet Cong had held him in a hole, but he decided against that. The dark scared him for another reason, it reminded him of the time he was alone in the jungle. You sat closer to him now. "It was nighttime, pure black outside in the jungle. I was alone, I'd been separated from my platoon. I was a scared shitless boy back then." It was true, his fear of the dark stayed with him. "Eventually they had found me in the morning, we'd only been a mile apart. But while walking back with them, I stepped on a mine." You furrowed your eyebrows in the dark, "Is that how your..." you stopped yourself. "How my face is scarred to hell? Yes." he chuckled. His low, smooth voice comforted you. "I guess it's pretty bad, isn't it?" he asked, "No. You aren't ugly at all to me." you confessed. "You really think so?" he asked in disbelief, everyone had been so daunted by his appearance in the past. "Of course." You said, you scooted closer to him and you laid your head on his shoulder. John had never felt this kind of intimate love before. "I really like you, John." you said, a smirk rose on your face. "I like you too." he said, and he really did, not a single lie in his statement. "You're the only person here I can really trust." you say, he puts his arm around you, your head on his chest. He slides his large hand down your back, and to your waist. You simply smile and nuzzle your face into his neck as you straddle his waist. He grabs your hips as you straddle him in the dark. "I love you, John." you said. He'd never heard those words before. You moved your face forward until you found his, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. His heart began to beat faster and he moved his hands to your hips. You put your lips on his, embracing a soft kiss. He let out a low purr as you kissed him and rubbed yourself up against him. He moved his hands up your back and to your face, cupping it as he tenderly kissed you. His pants began to feel a bit tight as you pushed your body up against his. You took off your shirt and threw it somewhere in the dark, your bare chest pressed to his. His hands moved down to your shoulders, the feeling of your soft skin under his rough fingers was so delicate. You began kissing him again, and then the lights had come back on. Your eyes opened and you softly pulled your lips off of his, a string of saliva pulled from your mouth. Now the lights were on, he could see your naked chest. You began to feel flustered, but he warmly smiled and picked you up. You giggled as he carried you to your bed, then he laid you down gently. He took off his shirt and pulled off his pants. His body was muscular yet stocky. His erection was bulging through his underwear. He crawled onto the bed, and on top of you. He kissed you again, and you threw your arms around his neck. Your hands found their way to the hairbow around his hair, you gently pulled it down until his hair was loose. His straight, black hair reached all the way to his lower back. He pulled away from the kiss and moved his hands down your sides to your underwear. He swiftly pulled them off. He moved in between your legs and spread them apart further, revealing your womanhood. He groaned in satisfaction as he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to him. His erection was thick, the tip was swollen, pre-cum already leaking out. He couldn't believe the affect you had on him. "John." you whispered. He first rubbed the tip of his erection against your slit, then aligned it with your entrance, and with a groan pushes himself into you. You wrap your arms and legs around him as he begins to thrust his pelvis, your head tilts back as he slowly and sensually moved his hips. You buried your face into his neck as he found your sweet spot, he very slightly sped up his thrusts, careful to not hurt you. You tightened your arms around him, and held onto him with your legs. After what felt like an eternity of buildup, you climaxed, and then your orgasm washed over your entire body. You felt so dazed as he continued thrusting. His thrusts weakened as he came, his cock shot a large load of warm seed inside of you. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he finished. He pulled out of you and laid down next to you. He exhaled slowly and pulled you close to him. You nuzzled your face into his chest. You looked up at him with a smirk, and brushed his hair from his forehead. "That was...amazing." You said. For your first time, you hadn't known quite what to expect, but John Rainbird was so loving and he made sure to make you feel good. He pulled the blankets over you two, and you snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you. Soon enough you fell asleep, safe in his warm embrace. John looked at you in pure love. He adored your peaceful sleeping face and sighed, contentedly. He'd forgotten his entire plan, but then he didn't want to think of The Shop, all he wanted was to be with you.


End file.
